Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98KLEP01065xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98KLEP01065xe2x80x99.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Zonal Geraniums with uniform plant habit and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1997 of a proprietary selection of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum identified as code number ZL 178, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum identified as code number ZM 642, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar KLEP01065 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany, in June, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since 1999 has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98KLEP01065xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98KLEP01065xe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Zonal Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright and compact plant habit.
2. Freely branching and flowering habit.
3. Early flowering habit.
4. Bright red-colored flowers arranged in rounded umbels held above the foliage on upright and strong peduncles.
5. Good tolerance to rain and high temperatures.
Plants of the new Zonal Geranium are more upright and more uniform than plants of the female parent, the selection ZL 178. In addition, flowers of plants of the new Zonal Geranium are brighter red in color than flowers of plants of the female parent. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium differ from plants of the male parent, the selection ZM 642, primarily in leaf coloration as plants of the new Zonal Geranium do not have a distinct leaf zonation pattern whereas plants of the male parent have a distinct leaf zonation pattern.
Plants of the new Zonal Geranium can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Klesectraxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/250,008 (Now abandoned). In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Stuttgart, Germany, plants of the new Zonal Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar Klesectra in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium were larger and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Klesectra.
2. Flower color of plants of the new Zonal Geranium was brighter red than flower color of plants of the cultivar Klesectra.